Problem: Rewrite ${(5^{5})(5^{-8})}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Answer: ${ (5^{5})(5^{-8}) = 5^{5-8}} $ ${\hphantom{ (5^{5})(5^{-8})} = 5^{-3}} $